


Of Philosophy  and Violence

by Dark_Writer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I love this university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Writer/pseuds/Dark_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A profile of Carmilla Karnstein, Philosophy Department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Philosophy  and Violence

Philosophy Department: Philosophy of Tyranny

TA: Carmilla Karnstein

A perennial face of many names, Ms. Karnstein is of some relation to our illustrious Dean of Students as well as one of her most favoured. Often seen lounging on the North Quad near the Manse d’Authorite, she is a familiar face within the department, earning such glowing reviews from her lecturers. Professor Turgen hails her as “a bright mind who takes her rejection of authority too far and would Ms. Karnstein please stop abusing my students” while Professor Frude labels her as “a young woman still clinging to the vestiges of her childhood and her mother.”

Currently, Ms. Karnstein is a candidate for a B.A. in Advanced Philosophical Thought and Violence as well as a paradoxical candidate for a PhD in Philosophy specialising in Nihilism and Death.


End file.
